


Seen, Caught, Kept

by isazozo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isazozo/pseuds/isazozo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin can't sleep and wondering about the castle, which once was a home to an Evil Queen, he comes by something he should not be seeing. Missing Year, Outlaw Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen, Caught, Kept

**Chapter 1 - Seen**

 

Robin was not sure what had brought him to this particular wing of the castle. He could not sleep, had given up on even trying about an hour ago. He had not even bothered to dress but rather just put on the ruffled trousers he had worn that day and walked out of his room – after checking up on Roland, who unlike him had no difficulty in falling asleep – knowing that most people who inhabited the castle were already dead to the world by this hour.

 

The walk was doing him good; Robin let his feet decide his path whist his head was everywhere but inside the darkened castle. It was only when a soft whimper reached his senses, that Robin was brought back to the here and then. He stopped on his tracks when he heard the sound again and by then he was already in full alert. The sound originated from a nearby door, which was slightly ajar. The whimpering was not very loud but incisive, a curious brand of noise that had him wondering what on earth was happening inside that room.

 

Robin could not help but indulge his curiosity. He approached the door with caution, making sure his bare feet did not make any noise as he neared it.

 

He was thankful that the torches, which illuminated the hallway, were not lit so Robin felt confident in standing by the door without fear that his shadow would be seen by whomever was inside. He peered through the small space created by the opened door and the frame. The sight did not surprise him; the room was definitely someone’s sleeping chambers for there was a large four-poster bed on the right corner; the imposing bedpost rested against the right wall.

 

Ever so carefully, Robin pushed the door so the gap would widen and his eyes could rake the rest of the room. Upon further inspection, he could also see there was a large door less balcony which covered practically most of the space which faced the door he was standing by. If Robin’s presumptions were correct, that balcony overlooked the gardens.

 

The moon was full that night and was shining rather brightly illuminating the room quite well in some parts whilst creating dark shadows in other corners.

 

There was a dresser, which combined with a dressing screen, cast a vast shadow a few paces away from the foot of the bed. The rest of the room was a mix of shadows and bright lights, some objects shone bright whilst others were barely visible. The bed was thoroughly well lit so Robin could see it quite clearly. The sheets looked to be made out of the purest light colored silk; they shone in the moonlight creating an almost hypnotizing gleam.

 

He could spot there was somebody lying on the bed but could not see much further than that. His sight could only capture the outline of a body on its side under the shimmery sheets; its back turned to the door.

 

Another whimper rang from the frame lying on the bed and Robin watched curious as it shifted.

 

Not knowing if the person was asleep or not – in a complete reckless and impulsive act - Robin took a leap of faith and carefully pushed the door even further, just enough to slip inside the chambers. He was thankful for his years as an outlaw, which taught him to sneak into places he had no business being in, without making his presence known. An ability that always came in handy in odd situations such as this.

 

He was quite successful in slipping in and chose to hide in the shadows cast by the dressing screen. It was in a dark corner but only a few paces away from the foot of the bed so he was able to keep his gaze fixed on the body that twisted in the confines of the sheets.

The form shifted a little bit more and now a very clear moan escaped the frame’s lips.

 

_Oh shit, I think it might be awake_

From the tone of the moan, it was pretty obvious it belonged to a woman and that she – whoever she might be - was not in distress at all. That revelation made Robin’s heart almost stop beating altogether in mortification, as he realized that he might have just have walked into a _very_ intimate moment of whoever occupied the bed.

 

Robin was ready to leave the room, feeling quite awful at his lack of tact and sense for having simply sneaked into somebody’s bedroom like that. But the moment he spun quietly on his heels to head towards the door, the body inhabiting the bed stirred. Robin turned his gaze back to the bed and froze on the spot. Now he could finally see whose bedchambers he had slipped into, now that _she_ was lying on her back.

 

He had to bite back the laughter at the irony of it all, for whom could it be but the woman who had been haunting his days with tight corsets and biting words and his dreams with lush full lips on him and screaming orgasms.

 

_The Queen_

Her long dark curls were loose and splayed about her pillow – he had never seen it down before, she looked quite different without her crazy updos – her heavy lashes, most thankfully, were closed and she had the corner of her lower lip trapped in between her teeth.

 

_Could she be dreaming?_

_All the more reason to leave her to the privacy of her bedroom_ , Robin tried to reason with himself, but something kept his feet stuck on the ground, he was unable to move. But this time, unlike the last time he had been in this very same room, when this very same woman had set a spell on his feet, his body had paralyzed on its own accord.

 

How could he have forgotten this was _her_ room? It was the first place he had ever visited in the entire blasted castle. Robin could not bring himself to leave, a million contradictory thoughts clashed inside his head. But he could not bring himself to move nor take a single step.

 

So he watched, breathing as slowly as it was humanly possible, as the woman shifted on her bed once more. Another beautiful whimper escaped her lips as she arched her back. Her movements brought the blanket – that had covered her to the neck up until this point – down to expose her shoulders. She released the bottom lip and sighed, her mouth – reddish lips, absurdly enticing lips he wanted to ravage – hung opened for a beat before it closed after another sigh had escaped.

 

One of her arms snaked out of the confines of the blanket and she moaned arching her back again, making the blanket slip a little down further to reveal her breasts. Robin’s eyes went wide at the sight of this woman’s bared chest; she had round beautiful breasts, not too big not too small, just perfectly sized, Robin could wager they fit perfectly on his palm. Her nipples were light maroon and thoroughly erect, Robin felt his cock twitch inside his pants when she brought one hand to pinch one of those mouthwatering nipples, hissing at her own act.

 

Robin observed absolutely bewitched as the Queen twisted and squirmed under her own touch. He took notice that her other hand was hidden by the blanket and could only guess just at what it was working at, given the faces she was pulling and the noises she was making.

 

By this point, the covers had been brought to the middle of her stomach but with another arch of her back – her breasts going up in a way that made Robin’s head feel light – it fell even further to reveal what Robin had been hoping was happening within the confines of the thin blanket.  

 

The Queen had her other hand set in sensual motion in between her legs. Robin bit his lower lip hard at the sight. He had dreamed of that infuriating and yet alluring woman incessantly ever since he had met her, and now he could state for sure that his dreams did not do her justice.

 

She huffed seemly in annoyance, and, for a moment, Robin was terribly afraid she had sensed his presence somehow, she was a witch after all and he was still quite unsure if she was asleep or not. She kicked the remainder of the blanket, which still covered her legs, away from her sinful body, baring herself completely to the moonlight and consequently to Robin’s hungry gaze. And since he was standing in the darkened corner which faced the foot of the bed, his vision could only be described as heavenly.

 

Still laying on her back, the Queen had her legs opened, her knees bent and her petit hand still in between them. Robin could see she was rubbing herself, caressing her knot in a steady pace. Her elegant fingers moved so gracefully drawing circles that it looked as if she was making art on her own body. Conjuring a sensual dance between her bud and her fingers, stealing small moans from herself.

 

Robin was pretty sure that a little bit more of that viewing material would succeed in making him rock solid, if it had not already. Coming slightly back to the little that was left of his senses, Robin could feel his manhood straining inside his pants. But he did not care to do anything about it, all his attentions were focused on _her_ , on the stunning Queen twisting about her sheets whilst she touched herself. So much that he was unaware that he himself let escape a ragged breath when she pinched her clit and arched most of her back from the mattress. He could only hear his interjection when it was too late, and it had already left his lips and resonated quietly about the room. Robin was lucky his slight indiscretion went by unnoticed by the Queen, who was too busy managing to make the most sensual movements he had ever been witness to.

 

Now Robin was faced with yet another brand of problem, for before, his feet refused to budge, glued to the floor by his own stubbornness and curiosity. But now, he had to fight the urge to take a few strides and vanquish the distance between himself and the bed in order to substitute her fingers with his mouth and tongue and then, later on, with more aching parts of his anatomy. She would probably incinerate him on the spot if he ever acted upon his wishes, she would most likely skin him alive if she knew he was watching her whilst she performed such an intimate act.

 

Robin was a man of honor, a respectable man; he was not in the habit of invading people’s privacy like this. But _this_ woman, she was so damn alluring, gorgeous on the outside – now he was pretty sure she was indeed flawless having seen her bare, unmarked silky skin and perfect curves – and with a bold and biting personality that challenged and enticed him to no end.

 

From their very first meeting, her beauty left Robin on his knees but words always kept him on his toes, and for him, that was the perfect combination for disaster. The more she would scold him, the more distasteful words she would through his way, the more resolute Robin felt in getting closer to her.

 

Having been able to see her in such a vulnerable moment when they had first come to the castle, Robin knew there was more to the story, that she was not simply a bitter woman with a mean attitude. Knowing what she had lost, seeing the sadness in her eyes, which she tried so very hard to conceal, Robin could not help but try to climb the high walls she had erected about her true self.

 

Now her brown pools were closed and her body in heat, as his own body temperature had risen in an alarming speed. Her hand abandoned her bud, sliding further south, and Robin watched eagerly as not only one but two of her fingers entered her sex. She let escape a musical moan at the invasion and pumped her fingers lazily a few times before she fucked herself in an eager rhythm. The moonlight, combined with the fact that her legs were spread wide, showcased quite well that the Queen was thoroughly wet. Her fingers slithered with ease in and out of herself; she whimpered again and again with her every new thrust.

 

All of a sudden, she flipped to her stomach, her fingers never leaving her sex, and started moving her hips to meet the movements of her dutiful fingers. Her sculptural ass was now turned to him and Robin could still see the wet fingers fuck her with gusto as well as another orifice he would give a limb to have a go at. He had to brace himself on the dresser beside him for his knees went weak at this glorious sight. Her pillow now muffled her cries and her hair sprawled about her back, and Robin took one unconscious step towards the bed, still lingering in the shadows.

 

As if to snap him back into the reality of the situation, she quickly spun again to her back, and Robin had to thank his lucky stars the step he had taken was a small one and her eyes were still thankfully closed. Her expression twisted in pleasure, her fingers still inside her as she started lifting her hips to meet the movements of her own hand, which now had become harsh and fast. Her hand was certain, probably hitting a spot of ecstasy every single time, for the melodic moans only became louder and louder. Her alluring voice mingled with the sound of the actual deed, wet, sticky and fast, the whole combination nearly drove Robin over the edge.

 

Her body started twisting across the mattress and all of a sudden her back shot from the soft surface and she sat up. A couple of dark curls fell on her face and her mouth was hanging opened forming a perfect ‘O’ due to the overwhelming feeling of her own touch, eyes were screwed shut. She looked like a goddess, a goddess that did not seem to be breathing at that moment, but a goddess nonetheless.

 

She had brought her other hand in between her thighs and started massaging her bud once more. But this time the movements were not lazy nor languid, they were frantic to mirror the two fingers she was pumping inside her sex. The woman looked over the edge and Robin wondered if he was to come in his pants at the mere sight of her.

 

The sounds she was producing became louder and more erratic; her screaming became crying, desperate and filled with pleasure. But when Robin thought she was finally going to come apart, his eyes fixed on her working hands, both of them suddenly stopped. Instinctively he looked up from her nether parts and was met with the Queen’s eyes wide opened staring at him square in the eye.

His heart literally froze; dread and absolute terror invaded his body. For a moment, they remained absolutely still staring at one another. She had not done anything, not even moved a single muscle. She had not sent any paralyzing spell towards him, she did not need to for the intensity of her gaze was quite capable of petrifying him.

 

Robin was ready for the worst - and although she had stopped the movements between her legs, her hands remained in place – so he stood his ground and met her gaze.

 

_If he were going down, at least he would die looking at the most astounding creature he had ever laid eyes on._

 

Her face was a mask, not betraying any emotion whatsoever even though her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was heavy, her hair a mess and her lips reddened by her own biting. She arched one perfect eyebrow and said in a slurry, low tone that made Robin’s jaw drop.

 

“Enjoying the show, thief?”

 

…

**TBC**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
